


Still Believe In Magic? Of Course I Do.

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It did happen."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Believe In Magic? Of Course I Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, 'Magic' by Coldplay gives me a lot of crisscolfer feels. The title is from the song.

It takes exactly six years. Glee has long been over, the fans grew older, and Darren feels like he can breathe again.

It’s more of the same. Bright flashes, another impeccable suit, celebrities abound, a different red carpet. But this time, a loving, strong arm curls around his waist, holding him closely to that warm, handsome body he loves…

Tonight, he thinks about the days he never knew. He recalls the many nights he laid alone in his bed, eyes blurry with tears, wondering. Would they ever? Could they? If they did, would he fall? Would they crash and burn? The lies. Darren thinks a lot about the lies. Mostly because he too almost believed them. Stuck in an ended relationship, signed, sealed, and delivered with a neon label. It could happen, he’d said, and he wasn’t lying. No jokes. But no, it won’t. It can’t. You’re not, they said. They always said, “If this is what you really want…” How foolish. They lured him. Turns out, it wasn’t what he really wanted.

He didn’t give a fuck about fame, he always knew. But they sold him his dream for the price of one love, and he thought he’d wanted it.

What he had really wanted had been standing beside him the whole time, was standing beside him right now.

Lights flashing, and Darren’s mind continues to wander. He remembers the secret nights, nothing but love, love, love, followed by bitter mornings. See, reality always accompanied daylight. And the truth then had been – it couldn’t happen. He remembers passionate kisses, hurried kisses, quiet kisses. He remembers giddy touches. He remembers, but he doesn’t want to. Because for a while there, they did crash and burn.

He remembers goodbye kisses.

He doesn’t want to remember that there was a time he hid this—his most precious possession, his relationship, his love, where his heart lay. He refuses to recall his idiot mistake.

No, what he does want to recollect are his vows. The public promises of for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do them part. How he softly sang Teenage Dream in his husband’s ear that night. They aren’t Kurt and Blaine, but Blaine sure had gotten it right—“my missing puzzle piece, I’m complete…” He holds Blaine close to his heart. Fictional though he may be, he lead Darren to his real heart. Even after leaving the two boys behind, Darren took the love with him.

But this. This right now, this moment, is it. Because wherever he goes, whatever he does, he will always stand proudly beside him.

“Darren! Darren! Mr. Criss!”

Darren chuckles and shakes his head. Not anymore. “That’s Colfer-Criss,” he corrects. And when his gorgeous husband Chris turns his head, eyes alight with that long-lasting love, the feelings he was forced to push down before, Darren turns to look at him too, his own hazel eyes speaking volumes, his face breaking into a smile. Somewhere in the distance, he hears cameras clicking, crowds roaring, but it doesn’t matter. It did happen. And all he can think now is - _Finally_.


End file.
